magicalgirlpolicyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kunapipi
Kunapipi is a character in Magical Girl Policy. She is a wallaby created by Fate thousands of years ago to serve as a Guide for Earth's chosen heroes. Eventually, she had to adopt a human form to be accepted, creating the identity of Ms. Kuna. She currently serves as a sort of mentor figure to the Spirit Guard, with her cover being that of a school counselor at Schuyler Adamson University. Physical appearance In her natural form, Kunapipi is a wallaby with fur a rust-like burgundy color. She is capable of human speech and can make humanlike expressions and gestures, which often unsettles observers. In her human guise of Ms. Kuna, she has the appearance of a woman in her early-to-mid thirties. She is tall enough to look Robert directly in the eyes, who is over 6'2''. She has shoulder length burgundy hair. Her typical attire is a business suit and thin glasses. Personality Kunapipi fits her role as a Guide with a calm demeanor and a penchant for delivering exposition. Her millennium-long job has given her a strong adherence to its traditions, so she is taken aback or confused when one challenges things she has taken for granted. She prefers to be in her wallaby form whenever possible, even working under her desk when no one is around. She finds her human form to be uncomfortable, and prefers to be called Kunapipi and not Ms. Kuna by those who know her real name. She feels the need to clarify that she is a wallaby and not a kangaroo rat whenever someone mentions her species. Abilities As an agent of Fate, Kunapipi communicates with her master through visions, though Fate's messages are light on details and are typically limited to feelings and archetypes. Such visions were enough to let Kunapipi effectively mentor heroes in the past, but those relating to the Spirit Guard are even more vague than usual. As a Guide, Kunapipi is receptive to a special empathokinetic pulse called the Hero's Call, which signals a Champion soon to begin their journey that is in need of her guidance. Kunapipi has access to some arcane abilities, but she admits that her empathokinetic skills are not very advanced. She can transform between a wallaby and human form. She is adept in the creation of mind-affecting potions, though she considers such methods heavy-handed and has not used any for several centuries. Biography Background Kunapipi was created by Fate thousands of years ago to be a Guide, stationed on Earth to find and assist Fate's chosen Champions throughout the ages. Over time, people became less receptive to the idea of a talking wallaby, prompting her to appear as a human called Ms. Kuna. When Angela Warrant touched the Standridge Stones for the first time, it sent an empathokinetic pulse dubbed the Hero's Call that alerted Kunapipi to Angela soon becoming Spirit Guard Valor. Kunapipi hired Noriko Yukimura by calling upon a centuries-old favor of Noriko's clan, and the two moved to Kessia City. Shortly thereafter, Nick and Will Siekert were also hired, with the three recruits making up the Hush Corps to protect the secret identities of the Spirit Guard. Sometime after moving to Kessia City, Ms. Kuna became a counselor at Schuyler Adamson University. Unlike with the previous heroes Kunapipi has mentored, she is granted very little information by Fate about the Spirit Guard. Beyond explaining broad concepts to the team, Kunapipi's help is largely limited to mundane tasks such as keeping a database on the team and arranging parts of their school life to be more conducive to their Spirit Guard work. Part 1 After the Spirit Guard see Robert Dreese glow when he is attacked by Polygal, they contact Kunapipi and the Hush Corps for more information. Kunapipi confirms that Robert's glow is an Ardent Resonance that marks him as the final member of the Spirit Guard. To get a read on Rob's character, Ms. Kuna has a phone call with him about his condition after the monster attack. She is surprised to learn he isn't shaken up by it and offers a meeting in her office to speak further, though he doesn't end up going. Later that day, the Spirit Guard send a text to Robert to meet them at the Standridge Circle the following night so he can learn why he glowed, hoping to recruit him in the process. At the Circle, Robert meets the Spirit Guard, who introduce Kunapipi, the expert they had contacted on his glowing. She introduces herself as Ms. Kuna from earlier, and proceeds to explain how she's a Guide sent by Fate to find Champions like Rob and the Spirit Guard. She then tells the story of the Ardent Empire and the origins of the Spirit Guard. She is shocked when Rob wonders aloud if Platicore has the right idea of opposing the manipulative Fate, so she reassures him that tampering with free will is not something Fate does. Robert refuses to transform into Spirit Guard Serenity as it would force him to give up his identity and live the rest of his life as a woman. He gives Ms. Kuna his Spirit Stick for safekeeping, though as he was warned it shortly warps back to his side. After the Day LaMode battle, Kunapipi is informed of Robert's transformation into Serenity. Serenity enters the counselor's office and relays instructions from Charity for the wounded Tenacity's treatment. Serenity explains that she transformed to save Tenacity's life, then is taught how to power down. Ms. Kuna helps create a cover for Rob, who is now in a completely different body. This cover includes a new identity of Robynne Darling, being moved into Noriko's room, and taking a lighter set of classes to allow more time for Spirit Guard duties. Ms. Kuna presents a few options for how Rob will explain her transformation to her Uncle Taylor, with them deciding to wait until he can be told in person while he's under the Standridge Stones' perception filter; the Hush Corps will rig a contest to win him a trip to the Homecoming football game in 28 days. Part 2 Ms. Kuna lends her credit card to Robynne so she can buy a wardrobe for her new body with Kara, Vivian, and Noriko, saying the budget is as high as necessary. Part 3 After the Cell-celia battle, the Spirit Guard meet in Ms. Kuna's office to debrief. Ms. Kuna says Serenity leading the police on a chase bought the Hush Corps extra time for coverup duty. She's ready to lecture Robynne for starting the fight alone, but Angela moves the conversation to the implications of Cell-celia's unique properties. Cell-celia's human disguise, signal vision, and low-key Investiture collection has the team conclude that Platicore is shifting his monster designs in hopes of harvesting as much Investiture as possible before the Spirit Guard find them. Mallory suggests nightly patrols of the city in order to snuff out newly planted monsters, but the plan is put off until Robynne explains her situation to her uncle. Ms. Kuna tells Robynne that the Hush Corps are ready to contact her uncle so he can arrive in Kessia City that week. Relationships Fate Having been created by and serving Fate, Kunapipi has utmost reverence for her master. The two communicate via visions, though Fate's messages tend to be portrayed via feelings and archetypes. There are apparently questions that are bad form to ask of Fate, as Kunapipi doesn't know why Fate's servants are animals like wallabies or why Fate's messages are so vague. Kunapipi also has some level of contact with other agents of Fate, as she's aware of the ages-long debate on the morality of inducing reincarnation. Hush Corps Kunapipi was responsible for creating the Hush Corps, having hired all three of its members. Noriko Yukimura joined to repay some unspecified centuries-old favor of her clan. Nick and Will Siekert were later hired as well. All three are under Kunapipi's orders and regularly report to her. Spirit Guard Kunapipi serves as a mentor to the Spirit Guard in theory, but in practice she acts like more a manager. This is due to Fate granting her even vaguer visions than usual, seemingly content to let the Spirit Guard figure things out from their past lives. Kunapipi admits she's never before had to mentor heroes that combine transformation, superpowers, and reincarnation. She maintains a database on the team's exploits as well as the reports on their visions. She uses her position as counselor to help make the team's school life not interfere with Spirit Guard work, such as fixing room arrangements and excusing absences. Robert Dreese/Robynne Darling Unlike Kunapipi's previous heroes, Rob regularly challenges her traditions and even outright despises Fate, so the two tend to wear on each other and thus only meet when necessary. Robynne dislikes the servant of Fate that shows a lack of tact toward her life being ruined by Fate's plans, and so feels little shame in being rude to her or making her appear in her human form. Category:Spirit Guard's allies